


That Thing You Do

by Puppy-Shaped-Clouds (KaydenReece)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Slight pining, kinda sudden making out?, slight frotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenReece/pseuds/Puppy-Shaped-Clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack had always noticed Cadet Cloud Strife. He was small, but strong, had the determination and drive to make it to SOLIDER. </p><p>He also always noticed when Cloud would reach up and tug at the hairs at the back of his neck.</p><p>Zack also had a hard time controlling his brain-to-mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComeBackWhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/gifts).



> This is going to be an incredibly short. I re-wrote this so many times and each time, it just never came across right. So, this is going to fast, and short, and to the point. Hopefully.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Kitten-Fair!

Prompt: I have this one habit that really REALLY bugs you and not even because you find it annoying but because you find it weirdly erotic and apparently I always do it at the worst moments when you’re trying to focus and most times this leads to angry make outs (and honestly I do it on purpose because I love it when you kiss me like that, fuck)  
Will accept any combination of ASGZC for this one. Give me some adorable boyfriends please! Okay with NSFW content if you are so inclined.

* * *

 

Standing outside in the heat was not Zack Fair’s idea of fun. Supervising the newest batch of SOLDIER recruits, however, was more than enough to ignore the heat.

When Angeal had told him he was finally going to be allowed to guide the would-be-SOLDIERS till their exams six months ago, Zack had launched himself at the taller man, hugging him around the chest.

Zack was pleased with the group's progress. With six weeks till their exams, Zack had them pushing themselves harder than before. But if Zack was being honest with himself, he was much more interested in one particular cadet.

Cloud Strife was the shortest of  the cadets, and the weakest looking of the group to boot. But despite his obvious shortcomings, Strife was at the top of  his class. Lean, but with obvious signs of hard earned muscle cording his arms and stomach, Cloud Strife was a force to be reckoned with.

And this made Zack notice and pay much more attention to him, more than any of the other cadets. Zack scanned over the obstacle course from his post at the finish line, and located the blond quickly. Cloud was almost finished with the course, and was coming up to the last obstacle.

Today was going to be the day that Zack was going to ask Cloud if he would like to be trained privately. Zack was pretty confident that Cloud was a shoe-in for SOLDIER and after multiple discussions with Angeal, he had decided to take him on as a protege.

As Cloud finished the course and crossed the finish line, Zack found himself staring at the cadet. Zack had found Cloud to be attractive when he first saw him, and that attraction had necessarily faded as the months wore on.

“No fraternizing with the cadets, Zachary,” had been Angeal’s response when Zack confided to him. Zack sighed at the memory, but beckoned Cloud over with a hand.

Cloud walked over, chest pumping slightly as he worked to regulate his breathing. Zack immediately zeroed in on the way Clouds shirt clung to his body, wet with sweat.

“Sir?” Cloud’s soft voice snapped Zack out of his slight trance and Zack raised his gaze.  Cloud had an eyebrow cocked and was giving him a slight look of confusion. Zack cleared his throat.

“Right, uh, Strife. Well, you see, I’ve been thinking, and I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but I had to talk to Angeal, uh, I mean Commander Hewley, before I talked to you, but I think -” Zack cut himself off when he realized he had started rambling. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why was this so hard all of a sudden?

“You were thinking…?” Cloud prompted him. Zack’s eyes snapped open and his breath caught in his throat. Cloud was doing that _thing_ that always made Zack want to throw him to the ground and have his way with him.

Cloud had a hand tucked behind his head, with his fingers slightly tugging at the hairs at the base of his neck. Zack wasn’t even sure if Cloud was aware half of the time that he did that, but boy, did Zack noticed.

_I was thinking that I really wanna kiss you right now_ , he thought. Cloud’s eyes widened and his mouth parted. Zack closed his eyes again and slowly covered his face.

“Fuck, I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Cloud’s hand dropped to his side and tucked his face into his chest. He shifted slightly and replied, “Uh, yeah.”

Cloud lifted his head and Zack noticed the faint pink on his checks. They looked at each other for a minute, not saying anything until Cloud gave a small smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no, if you wanted to, I mean.”

“I want to!” Zack said loudly, making Cloud jump slightly. Cloud opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by another cadet calling over to them.

“SOLIDER Fair, everyone has finished the course!”

“Alright, do a lap and cool off, then hit the showers,” he called back.

The cadet nodded and the cadets moved to do as commanded. Zack turned back to Cloud and stepped close to him and lowered his voice.

“Meet me in my office when you finish?”

Cloud swallowed audibly and gave a small nod of his head.

“Go join the others then. I’ll see you soon.”

Zack watched Cloud jog away from him and join the others. This is not how he pictured this conversation going. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently I wrote 2 chapters?
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Kitten-Fair!

Zack was nervous as he sat at his desk in his office. The cadets should be finished with their showers by now, and Cloud should be on his way.

_Oh Gaia, what if he doesn’t come?!_

Zack heard a slight cracking noise, and realized that he had started to dent the wood of his desk with how hard he was holding on the edges. He let go as if he go burnt.

_Calm down, Fair. You can face down behemoths and not break a sweat, but you can’t face one cadet?_

A knock at the door made him jump. He launched himself around the desk and crossed the room to the door. With one final deep breath, Zack opened the door. Cloud stood across of him, obviously freshly showered. Zack took in another deep breath, and took in Clouds scent. He smelt like Shinra issued soap and pine.

Zack grinned, “Hi.”

Cloud answered his grin with a smile of his own. “Hey.”

Zack stepped away from the door and gestured for Cloud to enter. As Cloud passed him, Zack took another whiff. The top of Cloud’s hair brushed his chin. Cloud walked over to the desk and turned to face Zack.

“So, uh…” Cloud’s cheeks suddenly flushed red, and he dropped his gaze.

Zack grinned a bit wider. _Gaia, he’s cute._ “I know I said that I wanted to kiss you, and I still do, but I wasn’t actually going to tell you. It, uh, kinda just slipped out.” Zack took a few steps closer to Cloud.

“I got that. You were rambling on a bit beforehand, so I figured there was something else.” Cloud responded.

“Right. I was actually going to ask if you would like private training lessons from me and when you finally become a SOLDIER, if you would like to be my, well, apprentice, for lack of better word.”

Clouds eyes got comically wide, and inhaled sharply.

“I… you... want to … mentor me? If I become a SOLDIER?” Cloud asked slowly.

“Not if, _when_ you become a SOLDIER, because you’re too good not be Spiky. But yeah, if you want.”

Clouds hand lifted to the back of head and Zack saw his wrist flex and knew his fingers were tangling in the blond locks.

“I...yes. Of course. Thank you, Sir!”

 Zack nodded once.

“Call me Zack. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to kiss you now.” Zack closed the gap between them as Cloud nodded and his hand dropped to his side.

Zack lifted his hands to Clouds face and tilted his head back. Clouds blue eyes dilated and Zack moved forward and touched his lips softly against Clouds.

S _oft_.

Zack pressed his lips against Clouds again, pressing more firmly. Cloud lifted his hands and lightly placed them on Zack’s hips. Taking that as a good sign, Zack walked Cloud back until he hit the desk. Zack deepened the kiss, one hand sliding behind Clouds head and taking a handful of hair.

Zack tugged Clouds head back, and with the hand still on his face, rubbed Cloud’s lip with his thumb.

“You drove me crazy every time you did that.”

Cloud was slightly planting, his eyes glazed. Zack growled a little at the look.

“Did what?” he asked dazed.

“Pulled your hair. Do you know how many times I wanted to pull your hair back and mark your neck?” Zack tugged Clouds hair for emphasis.

“Oh… I don’t even realize I am doing it half the time.”

“I know.”

Zack pressed his lips back to Cloud’s and swiped his tongue across the seam. Cloud’s lips opened and Zack entered his mouth. Stepping closer, Zack pressed his body against him and took his time tasting his mouth. Apparently he had brushed his teeth, because Cloud tasted of mint.

Zack reached down and lifted Cloud onto the desk and pressed more firmly against the hard line of his body. Cloud’s arms snaked around Zack’s neck and clung tightly as he tried to keep up. They parted slightly to breathe and Zack gripped Cloud’s hips and pulled them to his. Cloud could feel Zack’s hardness against him, and he moaned.

“I don’t think…” Cloud started.

“That’s fine. This is good for now.” Zack whispered before taking Cloud’s lips again.

Zack pressed his hips into Clouds and began to gently rock.

This was _definitely_ not how Zack pictured this conversation going when he wanted to tell Cloud, but here he was, making out and pretty much dry humping the blond cadet he had been pretty much pining over.

Something in the back of Zack’s mind was telling him that something was about to happen, seconds before his office phone started to ring. Cloud physically jumped and broke away from him with a small cry of alarm.

Zack sighed irritable, and reached over and gripped the receiver and lifted it to his ear. He locked eyes with Cloud and reached up to caress his cheek.

“Fair speaking.”

“Fair, its Director Lazard. Come to my office, you have a mission.”

“Yes sir. Be right there.”

Lazard hung up and Zack placed the receiver back down on the cradle.

“Sorry Cloud, we’re going to have to cut this short. But when I get back, you wanna go on a date?”

Cloud started to laugh.

“Sure Zack, sounds good.”


End file.
